


Under Pressure

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Can be read as unrequited, If one of these men reads this i'm going to change my name and move to reykjavik, M/M, Songfic, under pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>These are the days - it never rains but it pours</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Originally set around the mid 70's, but can be read as whenever tf you want. 
> 
> I'm a strange mix of ashamed and pleased with myself for writing a fanfic about real actual people. Those usually make me feel like I wanna throw up soo

_Pressure, pressing down on me_

 

He glanced at the instrument in his hands, nervously rolling the strings with his fingertips.

 

_Pressing down on you, no man ask for_

 

He glanced up at his band mates, taking a moment to appreciate that the lead singer had painted the fingernails on his left hand. Only the left.

 

_Under pressure, that burns a building down_

_Splits a family in two, puts people on streets_

 

You could cut the tension with a knife. It was only moments after John had admitted what he feared most, but it felt like years.

 

_Its the terror of knowing what this world is about_

It was then that he noticed his hands curling traitorously around the neck of the guitar.

_Watching some good friends, screaming “Let me out”_

 

Brian stood up, clearing the haze that stood over them. “Well, best get going.” he said, clapping a hand on John's shoulder before walking away. Mere seconds later, Roger stood up, waving a hand, and leaving.

_Tomorrow gets me higher_

“What was that about?” Freddie asked softly, nothing but sincerity and worry in his brown eyes.

_Pressure on people- people on streets_

John laughed nervously. “What did it sound like?”

 

_Chippin' around, kick my brains 'round the floor_

_These are the days - it never rains but it pours_

 

His response was a wink. “I think it sounded like you professing your undying love for me, but forgive me. I am, as you say, growing old.”

_People on streets - people on streets_

“Now, now. I never said undying. And I didn't call you old, either.” This was John's attempt at clearing the pressure, but it merely settled in a blinding smog.

 

_It's the terror of knowing what this world is about_

_Watching some good friends, screaming, "Let me out!"_

A pause. “How come you've never told me all this before?”

 

_Tomorrow gets me higher, higher, higher..._

“Fear.”

_Pressure on people - people on streets_

“Why are you afraid?”

 

_Turned away from it all like a blind man_

_Sat on a fence but it don't work_

 

“Why wouldn't I be?”

_Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn_

“No, Deaks. Try again.”

 

_Why,_ why, _why?_

_Love_

_Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking_

_Can't we give ourselves one more chance?_

_Why can't we give love that one more chance?_

_Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love?.._

 

“You're a talent, Freddie Mercury.” He said, mimicking what he had heard millions of times already. "What've I got?”

 

_'Cause love's such an old-fashioned word_

_And love dares you to care for_

_The people on the edge of the night_

 

This time, Freddie laughed. “Move over.” Grinning, he plopped himself next to a confused John. “What haven't you got?”

 

_And love dares you to change our way of_

_Caring about ourselves_

_This is our last dance_

_This is ourselves_

_Under pressure_

 

Freddie leaned closer, smiling wildly.

_Under pressure_

John rolled his eyes.

 

_Pressure_


End file.
